


No hace falta

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam está celebrando el convite de su boda y Dean, absorto para variar, no se da cuenta de que hay un camarero muy misterioso que le pone ojitos…</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hace falta

 

 

 **Título:** No hace falta

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam, Jessica, Mary y John Winchester…

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** SPN AU

 **Disclaimer:** bla bla bla bla lo de siempre.

 **Resumen:** Sam está celebrando el convite de su boda y Dean, absorto para variar, no se da cuenta de que hay un camarero muy misterioso que le pone ojitos…

 **Dedicado:** a saoia porque eres un amor con patatitas que hoy ha sido tu cumple y yo no me he dado cuenta antes, lo siento! Me encantó conocerte en Barcelona y ojalá el año que viene nos podamos volver a ver. Teailoviutoa!!!!

 

 

 

                Sam estaba radiante de felicidad y Dean podía verlo. Pensó que jamás vería a su hermanito casarse con su novia de la universidad. Sam ya era un abogado que empezaba a tener una buena reputación y ante él se habría un horizonte lleno de promesas. Y él se alegraba por ello.

                Todos los amigos y familiares estaban allí. John estaba haciéndose el duro, pero no había parado de sonreír en todo momento. Mary lloraba de felicidad por ver a su pequeñín, el cual le sacaba dos cabezas, casado y tan enamorado de Jess. La pareja de novios estaban radiantes y resplandecientes.

                La ceremonia había sido algo íntimo y tranquilo, en una iglesia pequeñita de su ciudad natal. Al convite se habían unido muchas más personas, como era normal, y aunque habían tenido que irse a más de cien kilómetros para celebrarlo, el sitio merecía la pena.

                Dean miró a Bobby, su jefe en el desguace de coches y sonrió. El viejo estaba formalmente vestido de esmoquin bailando con la novia. Y parecía hacerlo bastante bien. Jessica reía y el ambiente era ameno y divertido. Se llevó la botella fresquita de cerveza a los labios y bebió un trago bastante largo. Ya llevaba varias, no sabía exactamente cuántas, pero no podía culparse porque estaba en la boda de su hermano y esas malditas cervezas estaban en su punto exacto y entraban solas, las muy malditas.

                - ¡Dean, tío! –Ash llegó hasta él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

                Winchester se lo quedó mirando y sonrió. Ash era amigo de la familia desde Dios sabría cuándo y siempre había tenido la misma mala pinta. Hoy no iba a ser menos, y a pesar de llevar chaqueta y corbata, ese aspecto desaliñado era algo intrínseco en él.

                - Ash –le devolvió el saludo-. ¿Qué te cuentas?

                - ¿Cómo coño haces para que siempre tengas la cerveza fresquita? –Ash le mangó el botellín y se lo bebió casi entero-. Siempre que vengo a tu mesa, tienes una cerveza fría y en su punto. Eres un cabrón.

                Dean se quedó mirando la botella. Ahora que lo pensaba… era cierto. Desde que se había sentado en la mesa más aburrida de la historia compuesta por los demás padrinos y damas de honor, todos colegas de estudios o trabajo de Sam, a él no le había faltado en ningún momento una cerveza en su punto; ni demasiado fría que le hiciera chirriar los dientes, ni demasiado caliente que le hiciera escupirla. Simplemente perfecta.

                Levantó la cabeza y buscó por la enorme sala al camarero que le había servido. No podía precisar quién era porque había estado toda la noche ocupado charlando con los compañeros de Sam e intentando no dormirse cuando le contaban algún caso que ellos consideraban apasionante.

                De hecho, ahora que hacía memoria, recordaba haber hablado distraídamente con el camarero cuando éste le preguntaba si quería otra cerveza. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y lo buscó, pero no sabía quién era por mucho que mirase a los camareros uno a uno. Tan sólo recordaba vagamente una voz algo más grave de lo normal, pero nada más. Bueno, iba a tener que esperar a que el camarero le sirviera de nuevo.

                La suerte tenía que estar de su lado porque a los pocos minutos una voz, grave y bonita, sonó por encima de su hombro.

                - Le he traído otra cerveza, Señor.

                El cerebro de Dean reconoció la voz en el acto y se volvió para mirar al camarero que seguía medio inclinado sobre su hombro. Lo que Dean no se esperaba eran esos ojos grandes y azules tan cerca de él. Joder, ¿ese había sido su camarero toda la noche? ¿Y él no se había dado cuenta? Mentalmente se apuntó abofetearse cuando llegara a casa.

                - Gracias –fue lo único que su cerebro atinó a responder. Cuando vio que el camarero se incorporaba para marcharse, él se levantó y caminó un par de pasos para alcanzarle-. ¡Espera!

                El hombre se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarle fijamente, de nuevo esos increíbles ojos azules fijos en él. Era ligeramente más bajo y eso le pareció perfecto.

                - Quería agradecerte que me hayas estado trayendo las cervezas en su punto toda la noche.

                El camarero pareció enrojecerse levemente.

                - Es mi trabajo, señor. Además es usted el padrino y hay que mimarle bien.

                Dean pestañeó. Le pareció curioso que el camarero usara ese verbo.

                Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos más y luego el hombre se marchó. Dean se volvió a sentar al lado de los abogados a escuchar sus batallitas más aburridas que los pecados de una monja, pero él ya no les estaba prestando atención. Con la mirada seguía los movimientos del camarero. Lo seguía con la vista por toda la sala atendiendo otras mesas. Dean no sabía cómo, pero en cuanto le daba el último sorbo a su botella, a los pocos segundos lo veía desaparecer por una puerta del fondo y volver a aparecer segundos más tarde con una botella exclusivamente para él. Cuando fue a dejársela sobre la mesa, Dean lo sostuvo de la muñeca y el camarero se lo quedó mirando.

                - ¿Cómo te llamas?

                - Castiel –el nombre pareció salir de sus labios como un susurro apenas audible.

                - Lo sé –sonrió apenas con una mueca.




                Durante unos segundos se quedaron callados hasta que Dean se armó de valor para preguntarle lo que tenía en mente.

                - ¿Por qué me traes las cervezas de otro sitio?

                Castiel juntó las cejas en signo interrogativo y luego las relajó, sonriendo picaronamente. Dean aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - He visto que, cuando sirves a las otras mesas, traes las bebidas de la puerta de la derecha, sin embargo, cuando me traes una cerveza a mí, lo haces de esa habitación del fondo.

                Castiel tardó un par de segundos en responder.

                - Las neveras de esa otra habitación enfrían mucho mejor que las otras y las bebidas quedan en su punto. Por eso te he traído la cerveza de ahí.

                Dean no supo qué responderle. El camarero podía haberle respondido con otras palabras, pero éstas no podrían haber sido más claras que las que ya había dicho. Nadie se tomaba tantas molestias en traer una bebida de otra parte que queda más lejos por nada. Lo curioso es que a él le gustaba que estuviera haciendo eso.

                - Tengo que irme, señor. Me esperan en otra mesa.

                Dean estuvo a punto de decirle que podía irse cuando quisiera, pero entonces recordó que aún lo tenía cogido por la muñeca. Lo soltó despacio y lo vio irse hacia una mesa que había al fondo. De nuevo lo estuvo observando mientras se bebía despacio la botella. Comenzaba a sentir que el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza y pronto tendría que parar o saldría de allí a cuatro patas. Lo cierto era que no quería parar porque sino el camarero no se acercaría a él.

                Aún estaba pensando en algo para poder acercarse al camarero con cualquier excusa cuando éste, de pronto, apareció por su espalda con un botellín de cerveza.

                - ¿Pretendes emborracharme? –Dean se volvió en la silla sonriente cuando vio aparecer el brazo por encima de su hombro.

                Castiel sonrió ligeramente sonrojado mientras se agachaba para dejar la cerveza sobre la mesa. Aprovechó que estaba muy cerca de su oído para explicarle lo que pensaba.

                - Sólo pretendo complacerle en todo lo que necesite, señor. Quiero que esté a gusto.

                Dean se volvió para mirarle y sus cabezas quedaron peligrosamente cerca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Castiel tuvo que alejarse por temor a que alguien los viera.

                - Le deseo buena noche, señor.

                Dean se alarmó.

                - ¿Ya te vas?

                - El convite es muy largo y tengo media hora de descanso. No sé si cuando vuelva seguirá la fiesta o no. Por si acaso, le deseo mucha suerte.

                Dean frunció el ceño. Se negaba a dejar que se fuera. Y ya no era por el tema de quién le traería ahora las cervezas; sino más bien era que no quería dejar de verle. Le gustaba el camarero, le gustaba su voz, le gustaba el color de sus ojos, le gustaba esos dedos largos que acariciaban la botella cuando la dejaba a su lado sobre la mesa... No, no podía irse.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel se había incorporado y había atravesado la sala directo a una puerta que había detrás de un biombo. Sin dudarlo, Dean fue tras él.

                Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza. Un olor rancio a humedad y muy poca luz le hizo sospechar que estaba en el almacén. Entró y cerró la puerta. Cuando se quedó parcialmente a oscuras rodeado de botellines vacíos de coca cola, se preguntó si no estaría haciendo el tonto. Fue a darse la vuelta para irse cuando de pronto se topó con Castiel tras de sí.

                - ¿Necesita algo, señor? –el camarero traía la camisa ligeramente abierta y algo más desaliñada que antes, como si le hubiera pillado quitándosela. Y eso era lo que había estado haciendo precisamente.

                Dean levantó la cabeza y vio detrás de él una habitación iluminada que parecía ser el vestuario. Al menos eso le daba algo de claridad al resto del almacén.

                - Cas… -fue incapaz de seguir pronunciando su nombre porque a pesar de la semi oscuridad, volvió a perderse en esos ojos azules-. No me llames más señor, por favor.

                - Tengo que hacerlo, estoy trabajando –Castiel parecía haberse acercado algo más a él hasta casi rozarle los labios con los suyos, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal.

                - Ahora estás en el descanso –le recordó.

                Castiel esbozó una sonrisa mientras asentía apenas imperceptiblemente.

                - Tienes razón… Dean.

                Dean se abalanzó sobre sus labios y  lo arrastró hacia la pared que había tra él. Le sujetó las mejillas con ambas manos mientras su boca lo devoraba y lo hacía suyo. Castiel le respondió de igual manera y ambos no tardaron en jadear debido a la excitación y la falta de aire.

                - Cas… dime que esto es una locura y me iré.

                Cas tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta y lo miró.

                - Esto es una locura, Dean, pero no quiero que te vayas.

                Dean lo cogió por el brazo y tiró de él hacia el vestuario y cerró la puerta.

                - ¿Tiene que venir alguien más?

                - No, sólo quedaba yo por hacer el descanso. El resto tiene que quedarse hasta que termine la boda de tu hermano.

                - Bien –gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta y la atrancaba con un banco como precaución. Luego se volvió hacia él y siguió besándole como si no hubieran parado nunca-. Me gustan tus labios.

                Castiel sólo atinó a sonreír mientras se dejaba de caer sobre las taquillas que tenía tras de sí. Dean parecía haber tomado todo el control y él no tenía ningún problema con dejarle hacer, de hecho le gustaba. Ni siquiera intentó pararle cuando le abrió los botones de la camisa y le deslizó el pantalón hacia abajo. Cuando notó la mano de Dean sobre su erección, soltó un silbido de satisfacción.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Dean ya sabía la respuesta, sobre todo porque lo había notado crecer bajo su palma.

                El camarero respondió echando hacia delante las caderas para frotarse más contra su mano. Dean se dio por enterado, deslizó la mano por dentro de la ropa interior y lo agarró firmemente. Una pequeña humedad le manchó los dedos y eso le ayudó a deslizarse mejor sobre la excitada y sensible piel.

                - Quiero follarte –Dean había hundido la cabeza en su clavícula y lamía despreocupado sin saber muy bien lo que decía. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había salido por su boca, se echó hacia atrás y lo miró preocupado-. Quiero decir…

                Castiel lo cortó cuando vio que empezaba a ponerse colorado y a parpadear.

                - Te he entendido. Yo también quiero que me folles.

                Dean no se lo pensó dos veces ni tampoco se hizo de rogar; lo avasalló de nuevo con los labios y luego se separó de él, le dio la vuelta y lo puso cara a las taquillas. Entonces fue consciente de algo muy serio.

                - Joder. No llevo nada en esta mierda de esmoquin alquilado –se hurgó en los bolsillos pero estaban vacíos.

                Castiel comenzó a reírse. Dean se alejó un poco y lo miró cómo alargaba el brazo hacia una de las taquillas, la abría y sacaba un sobre con un preservativo y otro sobre con lubricante. Cerró de golpe y se lo tendió sin apenas moverse del sitio. Dean lo cogió, guardó el condón en el bolsillo y con los dientes abrió el otro sobre. Mientras lo sostenía entre los labios, terminó de bajarle por detrás el pantalón. Tuvo que arrimarse mucho al trasero de Castiel y restregarse contra él hasta casi hacerle ronronear. Cuando le deslizó la prenda por debajo de las nalgas, se separó un poco para observarle. Desde esa perspectiva, Castiel tenía un trasero firme y bien puesto. Dean no perdió tiempo y se untó lubricante en los dedos y los llevó hacia la separación entre las dos nalgas. Lo acarició y jugueteó con su orificio de entrada sin hacer el más leve intento por entrar en él. Quería volverle loco, hacerle suplicar y por los gruñidos que lanzaba el camarero, parecía ir por buen camino.

                Castiel separó un poco más las piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso. Sentía esos dedos fuertes y grandes moverse sobre su piel lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas a cada paso que daba. Quizás en otro momento y con otra persona habría sentido vergüenza por la situación, pero no con Dean. Con él era todo distinto. Era como si supiera que podía confiar en él y que la espera iba a valer la pena.

                Y así fue. Cuando Dean comenzó a incursionar con un dedo en su entrada, Castiel contuvo el aliento. No le dolía, pero estaba expectante a ver qué sucedía luego. A veces le pasaba, que no podía relajarse y eso le pasaba factura luego, pero ahora parecía que, con cada caricia, Dean había conseguido erradicar cualquier rastro de tensión que tuviera en el cuerpo.

                Cuando ya hubo deslizado gran parte del dedo, lo volvió a sacar y meter de nuevo, como si fuera un máquina a la que han programado para hacer eso mil veces seguidas. Y eso hizo hasta que notó que Castiel estaba preparado para un segundo dedo. Lo amoldó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y cuando estuvo listo, se separó apenas unos segundos para ponerse el condón, volvió a arrimar las caderas a él y se agarró la erección para penetrarle lentamente.  El camarero separó un poco más las piernas. Apretó los dientes cuando notó la presión que ejerció Dean en él para colarse dentro. Era una sensación extraña, un escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba abajo como un rayo.

                Castiel no se tomó la molestia en contestarle porque aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era invadido por ese otro hombre de ojos verdes y aspecto a ratos intimidante. Lo había estado observando toda la noche. Desde que entró por la puerta, Castiel no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Cuando el novio lo llamó para hacer un brindis juntos, Castiel supo quién era y cómo se llamaba. Y desde que pidió la primera cerveza, él se las había estado llevando como a él le gustaba tomarlas.

                La mente lo trajo de nuevo al presente y a la situación que estaba viviendo, porque Dean hizo un giro inesperado con las caderas y arremetió contra él desde otro ángulo, rozándole ese punto sensible que casi le hizo caer de rodillas por el intenso placer que le proporcionó.

                Dean lo notó y repitió el movimiento una vez, y otra, y otra más, hasta que Castiel estuvo jadeando su nombre una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra espiritual. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la frente apoyada contra una de las puertas de la taquilla y con cada embestida que Dean hacía, él jadeaba un poco más separando los labios casi resecos  tratando de tomar algo de aire por ellos.

                - Córrete, Cas –le jadeó al oído, consciente de que a él le faltaba muy poco. Se quitó con el dorso de la mano una gota de sudor que caía por su sien y volvió a arremeter contra el camarero-. Quiero verte, quiero oírte y quiero sentirte, Cas. Córrete.

                Castiel asintió. Le faltaba muy poco y que Dean le gimiera al oído diciéndole que quería que lo hiciera, lo ayudo a colocarse al borde del precipicio para saltar. Fue a agarrarse la polla para correrse mientras se masturbaba, cuando Dean fue más rápido que él; empuñó su miembro y comenzó a mover la mano enérgicamente arriba y abajo. Castiel comenzó a mover las caderas, ajustándose perfectamente a esa mano y a las caderas de Dean, que seguían chocando contra él.

                El gel caliente que Dean aun tenía en la mano, ayudó a que la polla de Cas resbalara por su palma sin problemas, como si ese fuera su movimiento natural. El camarero no pudo resistirlo más, echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dejarla de caer sobre el cuello de Dean y comenzó a correrse entre los dedos del otro. Dean notó el semen caliente y espeso deslizarse entre sus dedos y cómo Cas le apretaba con los músculos cada vez que arremetía contra él.

                Fue un orgasmo arrollador que arrastró a Dean con él. En cuestión de segundos lo inmovilizó totalmente contra las taquillas y salió y entró de su cuerpo mil veces hasta que ese dulce tormento lo arrastró con él. Acabó mordiéndole el hombro porque sabía que si no, el gruñido se oiría por toda la sala. Tuvo que hacerle daño, pero Cas no se quejó en ningún momento. Dean estaba tan ocupado experimentando placer con las últimas sacudidas de su orgasmo, que no supo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo hasta que todo acabó.

                - Perfecto –Castiel hizo una mueca con los labios y le devolvió la mirada-. En la fiesta van a empezar a echarte de menos y podemos meternos en un buen lío.

                Dean asintió. Básicamente sería Cas el que se metería en un buen lío por follarse a un cliente. Se acercó y le dio un beso suave y tranquilo en los labios. No tenía nada que ver con los que le había dado antes.

                - ¿Vas a volver tú también a la fiesta?

                Castiel ladeó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

                - No creo. Aún me queda un rato aquí y el convite de tu hermano tiene que estar acabando ya. Cuando os vayáis tenemos que dejarlo todo listo para una celebración que hay mañana a primera hora.

                Dean asintió. Le sonrió levemente y caminó hacia la puerta. Apartó el banco y salió dejando a Castiel solo. Éste se quedó un buen rato más. Necesitaba meditar lo que había pasado. No se arrepentía de nada, pero debía admitir que se había dejado llevar. Para él eso era muy raro porque siempre era muy comedido y en todo lo que hacía, pero esa noche, con Dean Winchester cerca, su control se había ido a hacer puñetas. Cuando terminó su descanso y volvió  a la sala de convites, ya todos se habían ido.

                Junto al resto de sus compañeros, Castiel comenzó a recoger las mesas y dejarlo todo preparado para el día siguiente. Cuando se acercó al sitio donde Dean había estado sentado, vio una nota debajo de un botellín de cerveza casi entero. Intentando disimular para que ninguno de sus compañeros le viera, Cas leyó la nota: _”Se nota que esta última cerveza no me las has traído tú. Está intomable. Estaremos tomando algo en el pub Los Ángeles, por si quieres unirte.”_ Se quedó un rato mirando el papel y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo. No, no iba a ir. Aunque ya estaría fuera de su horario de trabajo, no le parecía correcto que el resto de los invitados le reconociera como el camarero que les había servido en el convite. Eso no era bueno ni para su jefe, ni para él, ni para Dean. Escondió la nota más al fondo en el bolsillo y siguió recogiendo.

 

                 Había sido una gran fiesta y con muchos invitados, por lo que tardaron algo más en recogerlo todo. Cuando terminó, era bastante tarde. Durante un segundo dudó si ir o no a buscar a Dean, pero lo desechó rápidamente de su cabeza. Posiblemente ya estarían en otro bar y la verdad, no le apetecía nada ir hasta allí  y comprobar, que quizás, Dean estaba tonteando con otro. No es que se imaginara que por echar un polvo eran ya novios o algo por el estilo. Ni mucho menos, pero le había gustado Dean, punto. Y tenía que aceptar que había cosas que tenían un principio y un fin, y lo suyo  con Dean había comenzado y terminado esa misma noche.      




                En el vestuario, cambiándose junto a los demás compañeros, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pensando en lo que había pasado allí un rato antes. Terminó el último. Guardó su ropa en la taquilla y salió por la puerta de atrás hacia la calle. No había recorrido ni cincuenta metros cuando oyó un siseo tras él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Dean. Lentamente se acercó hacia él, que se había quedado apoyado contra el lateral de lo que parecía ser un Chevrolet Impala negro.

                - ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cas no quiso sonar seco, pero le extrañaba encontrárselo ahí.

                - La fiesta me aburría –sonrió-. ¿Cuántos chistes sobre abogados gilipollas puede uno escuchar antes de volverse loco?

                Castiel sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Dean ni siquiera se había movido. Había dejado la chaqueta y la corbata en el coche y ese aspecto desaliñado le daba un aire aún más peligroso que antes.

                - Dean…             

                - Cas –lo cortó antes de saber lo que tenía que decir el otro-. Sé que no me conoces y seguramente te estén dando ganas de salir huyendo por patas de aquí, lo sé, yo también saldría corriendo si pudiera –se puso derecho y caminó hacia Castiel-, pero quiero conocerte más. No sé, no te estoy pidiendo que vivamos juntos ni que nos casemos ni ninguna mariconada de esas. Sólo quiero ir a tomar un par de cervezas contigo y charlar. Nada más.

                Castiel siguió en silencio, por lo que Dean se puso mucho más nervioso y siguió hablando.

                Ésta vez Castiel sí que abrió la boca, pero para reírse. Cuando terminó, lo miró a los ojos.

                - La verdad es que iba a decirte que si me acercabas a casa y si querías subir a tomar una cerveza, pero si hay más camareros por el mundo que te están esperando, no quiero privarles de ese momento…

                - Sube, anda. Pero si vives muy lejos que sepas que voy a cobrarte la gasolina.

                Castiel empezó a reírse. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó a que Dean pusiera el coche en marcha. No sabía qué saldría de ahí, pero algo le decía que Dean Winchester era mucho más que un par de risas tontas y un polvo rápido en el vestuario. Y con suerte, lo acabaría descubriendo muy pronto.

                - Bueno, dinero  no tengo, así que ya veremos cómo te pago…

 

FIN

 


End file.
